Officially, Missing You
by naranari part II
Summary: BTS Hosoek. Jungkook. Cause the pain i feel it won't go away, and today i'm officially missing you (Tamia). Hopekook/j-kook. Romance. Drama. Oneshot. Dedicated to Nxjungie


**Officially, missing you**

**Jung Hoseok and Jeon Jungkook**

**Romance. Drama. Boys love. Oneshot.**

**This story dedicated to **_**Nxjungie**_

**The story, casts and plot ©Nxjungie**

**I don't take any profit with this story and I don't intend to abuse the copyright songs.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cause this pain I feel it won't go away_

_And today I'm officially missing you_

(Tamia- Officially missing you)

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya, siapa yang paling dekat denganmu saat ini. Jungkook akan menjawab Hoseok. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling menyanyangimu, Jungkook akan menjawab; Hoseok juga. Dan jika ditanya siapa yang paling kau sayangi. Jungkook diam.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook akan memasuki semester baru setelah libur musim panas ini. Saat yang paling dinantikannya; kembali ke sekolah. Dari sebagian anak-anak seumurannya yang masih mengharapkan liburan, Jungkook malah bersemangat sekali ketika ia terbangun di senin pagi.

Musim panas memang membawa hawa yang cukup lembab dan membuat kulit jadi berkeringat dan lengket. tapi tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu semua. Karena jika Jungkook berkeringat, seseorang akan menghapus keringatnya. Jika Jungkook kehausan, orang itu pula yang akan memberikan Jungkook minuman yang menyegarkan. Bagaimana menyenangkannya liburan musim panas Jungkook.

Dan yang membuat Jungkook bersemangat kembali ke sekolah adalah, tahun ini orang itu akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Jungkook. Namanya Jung Hoseok.

Jungkook sudah berteman dengan Hoseok sejak mereka masih anak-anak hingga saat ini Jungkook menginjak umur 17. Perbedaan umur dengan Hoseok yang sampai tiga tahun tidak membuat Jungkook merasa canggung berteman dengannya. Hoseok adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan mampu membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman saat dengannya, termasuk Jungkook sendiri.

" Jungkookie, mau bareng _hyung_ ke sekolah tidak?" tanya Hoseok pada suatu pagi. Jungkook yang sudah siap dengan sepedanya berhenti sesaat. Hoseok sudah berada dalam mobilnya, dia duduk dibelakang kemudi. Jungkook sedikit menunduk untuk melihat kedalam.

"_Hyung_ tidak bareng dengan ayahmu?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayahku sudah pergi tadi pagi."

Tapi Jungkook masih bertahan ditempatnya. "Tapi _hyung_, kau sudah mendapat izin mengemudi? Kau kan masih SMA."

"Aku sudah legal tahu. Masuk saja nanti terlambat lho." Jungkook melirik jam tangannya dan baru menyadari kalau waktu sudah berjalan cepat. Hoseok yang melihat kecemasan Jungkook kembali memberi tawaran.

"Jadi mau bareng tidak?"

Karena Jungkook terlihat masih ragu-ragu, akhirnya Hoseok keluar dari mobil dan langsung menyeret Jungkook masuk kedalam. Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain duduk manis didalam mobil yang sama dengan _hyung_ yang diam-diam disayangi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok merupakan siswa tingkat akhir disekolah ini. Teman-temannya mengenalinya sebagai J-Hope, karena ia sangat pandai dalam hal _rapping_ dan juga menari. Sejak kemunculannya disekolah banyak siswa maupun siswi yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Hoseok cukup tampan dengan hidung mancung dan _gummy smile_nya. Tidak heran jika ia menjadi bintang disekolah.

Jungkook termasuk yang cukup dekat dengan Hoseok selain teman-temannya disekolah. Banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan special. Tapi dengan tenang Hoseok menjelaskan bahwa ia menyayangi Jungkook seperti adiknya. Jungkook tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Mobil Hoseok terparkir disudut lapangan. Banyak siswa disini yang juga membawa mobil pribadi, tentunya yang sudah berumur legal dan mendapat surat izin. Hoseok mengambil ransel dibangku belakang kemudian buru-buru keluar dan menuju bagian lain mobil yang Jungkook tempati. Ia membukakan pintu mobil sebelum Jungkook sempat membukanya. Suatu sikap _gentle_ yang membuat Jungkook merona.

"Tidak perlu repot _hyung_." Hoseok tersenyum dan menutup pintu kembali. "Tidak repot kok. Ini kan mobilku."

_Ah, benar. Ini mobilnya_.

Hoseok dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sebagian siswa sudah datang, lapangan utama terlihat sangat ramai. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya kesekliling lapangan. Ada Yoongi dan Jimin, kekasihnya, sedang bertanding basket. Sepertinya begitu, karena Jungkook melihat Jimin yang terus saja mengerang kesal karena kalah dari Yoongi. Jungkook tertawa.

"Ada apa Kookie?" suara Hoseok menghentikan langkah Jungkook. Pipinya memerah, Jungkook selalu suka jika Hoseok memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Kookie_. Sagat manis didengarnya.

'Tidak. Aku hanya melihat pasangan Yoonmin disana." Jungkook menunjuk dengan dagunya. Lalu Hoseok mengikuti arah dagu Jungkook. "Mereka memang lucu."

Baru saja akan melangkah lagi, tiba-tiba suara amat keras memanggil nama Hoseok. "Hoseok _hyung_!" mereka menengok bersamaan. Ada Taehyung yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Oh bukan, maksudnya berlari kearah Hoseok.

Jungkook memperhatikan pemuda ini dari atas kebawah dan keatas lagi. Orang ini cukup tampan, pikir Jungkook. Dan rasanya aneh sekali melihat Hoseok yang begitu akrab mengobrol dengan pemuda bernama Taehyung ini. Jungkook merasa seperti itu, dia tidak senang melihatnya.

Jungkook memutar otak mencari alasan agar Hoseok berhenti berbicara dengan Taehyung. Karena ia merasa jengah. "Hoseok _hyung_, aku kekelas duluan ya. Sudah mau masuk."

Hoseok melihat jam ditangannya dan menepuk jidat. "Astaga, sudah hampir masuk dan aku belum mengerjakan tugas!" Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah Taehyung sampai jumpa nanti. Ayo Jungkook!"

Jungkook membungkuk pada Taehyung dan segera menyusul Hoseok yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Hatinya merasa sedikit lega karena ia tidak akan melihat kemesraan Hoseok dengan pemuda itu lagi. Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hal ini baru terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Biasanya pada jam istirahat makan siang Jungkook akan menghabiskan waktunya dikantin bersama teman-temannya. Tapi semenjak Hoseok pindah dia mulai jarang kekantin. Jungkook selalu menyempatkan dirinya ke perpustakaan. Karena ada Hoseok disana. Jungkook juga sering membawakan makan siang untuk Hoseok karena pemuda itu pasti lupa waktu kalau sudah bertemu buku.

Hari ini Jungkook membawa nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan ibunya yang sangat disukai Hoseok. Jungkook sudah berpesan pada ibunya untuk membuatkan bekal sehari sebelumnya. Dia juga membawa beberapa potong buah, Hoseok sangat suka memakan buah.

Setelah mencari keberadaan Hoseok akhirnya Jungkook menemukannya. Hoseok duduk disudut ruangan dengan _headset_ tertempel dikedua telinganya dan ia sedang membaca buku yang Jungkook tidak tahu namanya.

Jungkook segera melesat kesana dan menaruh kotak bekalnya diatas meja. Hoseok melihat kegiatan didepannya dan ia melepaskan _headset_nya. "Hai, Jungkookie." Sapa Hoseok. Jungkook merona lagi mendengar panggilan itu meski tangannya terus saja bekerja membereskan bekal makanan itu.

"Hai _hyung_,"

"Wah! Nasi goreng _kimchi_?! Apa ini buatan ibumu?"

"Huum," Jungkook duduk didepan Hoseok dan menyerahkan sendok makan padanya. Hoseok melihat makanan itu dengan mata berbinar seolah ia telah menemukan alasan untuk hidup kembali.

"Mari makan!"

Hoseok segera melahap nasi goreng itu dengan cepat juga menggumamkan kata enak disetiap kunyahan. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya ini. Jungkook sangat suka kepribadian Hoseok yang tidak neko-neko dan apa adanya. Hoseok sering bertingkah konyol dan itu membuat Jungkook malah makin menyukainya.

Entah sejak kapan Jungkook mulai memperhatikan Hoseok. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali memperhatikan seseorang dari kejauhan. Melihat ia tertawa dan berbicara dengan diam-diam. Mencuri kesempatan untuk memotretnya. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dan Jungkook menyadari sesuatu, bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona Hoseok.

"Jungkookie makan, jangan bengong."

Jungkook tersadar ketika Hoseok menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Ia merasa salah tingkah sekarang, duduknya menjadi resah. Jungkook ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"Kau tak apa Kookie?"

_Ugh_, please_ jangan panggil begitu lagi!_

"I-iya _hyung_. Maaf."

Mereka kembali makan dengan Jungkook yang masih terus memperhatikan Hoseok. Dan sebenarnya Hoseok menyadari itu, tapi ia membiarkannya. Ia membiarkan Jungkook memperhatikan dirinya sesuka hatinya. Karena Hoseok sangat menyukai ketika Jungkook sudah berfokus padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung empat bulan sudah Hoseok bersekolah disini dengan Jungkook yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Hubungan mereka pun tidak bisa dikatakan special tapi tidak bisa juga disamakan dengan hubungan biasa. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat tapi tidak ada yang mau mengaku jika ditanya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih atau bukan.

Hoseok sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan, tetapi Jungkook mulai berpikir. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia dan Hoseok itu apa?

Teman-temannya selalu bertanya tentang ini dan Jungkook hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada satu jawabanpun yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook berinisiatif untuk bertanya langsung pada Hoseok. Disuatu sore dihari minggu, ketika mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai Han.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jungkook, Hoseok berdehem sebagai jawaban, "Sebenarnya kita ini…apa?"

"Hubungan kita ini seperti apa?"

Hoseok menyerngitkan dahinya, dia berhenti berjalan. "Kita?" ulangnya.

"Iya, kita!" Jungkook terlihat antusias.

Hoseok tampak berpikir, "Bukankah kita teman? Kita ini teman kan?"

Senyuman diwajah Jungkook menghilang, bahunya merosot kebawah. "Ah, teman ya."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Jungkook menunduk dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak _hyung_. Ya, kita ini teman."

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungkook. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Tangan Hoseok menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Namun keduanya bisa merasakan tangan masing-masing yang bergetar. Jungkook bergetar karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul dadanya sangat kencang hingga ia merasa sangat sakit dan juga sesak. Sedangkan Hoseok bergetar karena ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jungkook. Tanpa melihat pun Hoseok tahu kalau Jungkook mati-matian menahan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu Jungkook tidak pernah lagi bertanya hal-hal yang menyangkut hubungan mereka. Jungkook bertingkah seperti biasa pada Hoseok; manja dan menggemaskan. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Tetapi hati mereka terasa asing satu sama lain. Tidak perlu ditunjukkan, mereka bisa merasakannya sendiri. Dan hingga sampai saat ini tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau memperlihatkannya.

Di penghujung semester Jungkook dan Hoseok jarang terlihat bersama. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hoseok yang sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya dan Jungkook yang menyibukkan diri. Jungkook sengaja menyibukkan dirinya supaya intensitas kebersamaannya dengan Hoseok sedikit berkurang. Dan juga mengobati hatinya yang sempat terluka karena Hoseok.

Meski harinya terasa sepi karena tidak ada Hoseok tetapi Jungkook harus tetap hidup. _Life must go on_, begitu katanya. Kadang kala Jungkook merasa kangen dengan momen kebersamaannya dengan Hoseok. Ia sering mendapati dirinya berkunjung ketempat yang biasa ia datangi dengan Hoseok. Mendengarkan lagu kesukaan Hoseok dan hal-hal lainnya. Tetapi rindu itu semakin mendalam dan Jungkook merasa sangat nyeri dibagian dadanya.

Jungkook ingin Hoseok ada disini. Memanjakannya dan menyayanginya. Jungkook sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan sebagai siswa tingkat akhir membuat Hoseok benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya. Belajar dari pagi hingga sore dan malamnya ada kelas tambahan, selama enam hari dalam seminggu. Tenaga dan pikirannya terkuras habis. Hoseok tidak bisa lagi memikirkan hal lain seperti menciptakan lagu baru atau bermain dengan teman-temannya selain belajar. Ia harus lulus sekolah dan masuk perguruan tinggi supaya dia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi.

Kesibukannya membuat ia dan Jungkook tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hoseok menyadari itu, bahkan sejak lama. Jungkook seperti sengaja menjaga jarak darinya, membuat alasan ketika ia ingin mengajak bermain. Hoseok mengerti kenapa Jungkook melakukan hal itu. Dia pasti sudah menyakiti pemuda lucu itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat Jungkook menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka. Hoseok sebenarnya ingin menjawab jujur, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Jungkook. Menyayangi seperti seorang pria, bukan seperti seorang teman. Tetapi sebagian hatinya masih ragu untuk berkata jujur. Ia takut kejujurannya malah membuat Jungkook merasa sakit. Karena Hoseok akan pergi jauh meninggalkan Korea. Dan juga meninggakan Jungkook.

Kebohongannya adalah tameng, senjata terakhir yang ia keluarkan agar Jungkook tidak perlu merasa sakit lebih dari ini. Meski itu juga membuat dirinya terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat Jungkook rasakan ketika Hoseok benar-benar tidak ada disampingnya. Seminggu lagi hari kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir diselenggarakan. Itu artinya Jungkook hanya mempunyai kesempatan seminggu lagi untuk bertemu Hoseok sebelum ia lulus.

Dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Permisi. Kau melihat Hoseok _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya pada Namjoon, teman Hoseok. Namjoon tersenyum menggoda pada Jungkook, "Oh, mencari pacarmu ya?" Jungkook merona sesaat dan ia mengulum bibirnya. Namjoon menunjuk satu ruangan yang tertutup, "Dia disana."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih _sunbae_." Jungkook menunduk dan berlari menuju ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk Namjoon. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan masuk kedalmnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Jungkook masuk lebih dalam tapi masih sama, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa Namjoon _sunbae_ mengerjaiku ya?"

"Mencari siapa?"

Tahu-tahu ada suara menyahut. Jungkook sempat tersentak, ia pikir dirinya sendirian diruangan ini. Jungkook mendekat pada sosok itu yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa. Ternyata itu Kim Seokjin, salah satu teman Hoseok juga. Jungkook membungkuk untuk member salam.

"Halo _sunbae_, apa kabar?"

Seokjin berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook. "Kau Jungkook kan?"tanyanya. Jungkook mulai gugup, Seokjin yang melihat itu tertawa. "Kenapa gugup? Aku tidak jahat kok."

Jungkook memberikan tawa canggung dan ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Maafkan aku _sunbae_."

"Panggil saja Jin _hyung_. Itu terdengar lebih bersahabat."

"Baiklah. Err… Jin _hyung_."

Entahlah Jungkook merasa aneh dengan perkataan Seokjin. _Lebih bersahabat_ katanya? Selama ini mereka tidak benar-benar dekat. Mengobrol pun tidak pernah. Jadi apa maksdunya tadi?

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Uh, aku mencari Hoseok _hyung_."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, air mukanya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa. Membuat Jungkook bingung juga takut. Tapi kemudian Seokjin kembali tersenyum, "Oh, Hoseok ya. Aku tidak lihat."

"Oh." Jungkook memasang wajah kecewa. Bagaimana ini kalau ia tidak sampai bertemu dengan Hoseok sampai hari kelulusan? Seokjin melihat wajah kecewa Jungkook dan ia tergoda untuk memberitahu sesuatu padanya. Seokjin yakin Jungkook belum mengetahui kabar ini. Karena mereka tidak terlihat bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jungkookie kau dan Hoseok sedang bertengkar ya?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Rasanya aneh ketika ada orang lain yang juga memanggilnya _Jungkookie_. Tidak ada getaran menyenangkan seperti yang ia rasakan saat Hoseok memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian tidak terlihat bersama dan Hoseok berkata ingin keluar negeri. Jadi kupikir kalian bertengkar."

"Apa?!"

Bingo!

Jungkook belum mengetahui ini dan Seokjin merasa menang. Jungkook menerawang pada lantai dibawahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ini tidak mungkin! Hoseok tidak mungkin keluar negeri tanpa memberitahunya.

"Jungkookie kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin menyentuh pundak Jungkook yang terlihat masih _shock_. Pemuda lucu itu masih bergeming tapi tangannya bergetar. Seokjin merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya dan pemuda itu tidak melawan. Jungkook malah menangis.

"Hoseok _hyung_" lirihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkookie. Tidak apa-apa."

Sejak itu harapan Jungkook untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hoseok pupus sudah. Dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Membuat hidupnya berwarna dan Jungkook merasa nyaman dengannya. Tidak akan ada lagi hari-hari menyenangkan yang ia lewati bersama Hoseok. Tidak ada.

Tanpa diketahui Hoseok melihat itu semua dan ia menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**6 tahun kemudian**.

Jungkook sedang mempersiapkan pesta kelulusan dirinya dari perguruan tinggi. Ia mengambil jurusan _Art and Music _disalah satu universitas ternama Korea. Bakatnya dibidang tarik suara telah membawanya pada salah satu produser musik dan ia telah menanda-tangani kontrak kerja. Dan sekarang ia adalah seorang penyanyi.

Jungkook memilih musik sebagai jalan hidupnya. Seseorang disana menjadi inspirasinya membaut lagu. Dan salah satu lagu favoritnya yang juga disukai banyak orang adalah _Officially Missing You_. Secara tidak langsung lagu itu adalah curahan hatinya kepada seseorang disana yang hingga saat ini ia cintai. Dan Jungkook sangat merindukannya.

Jung Hoseok.

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Jungkook untuk memendam perasaannya. Jungkook juga pernah berpikir untuk menyerah, merelakan Hoseok dan memulai hidup baru. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa. Ia sangat mencintai Hoseok. Melupakan Hoseok sama dengan melupakan bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Meski kecil kemungkinan tapi Jungkook tidak pernah berhenti berharap suatu saat nanti dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan Hoseok. Jika saat itu tiba Jungkook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi. Ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Hoseok tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, produser memanggilmu."

Jungkook membawa tatapannya dari _tablet_ ditangannya menuju Nara, managernya. "Ada apa _noona_?"tanya Jungkook. Nara masuk kedalam dan duduk dihadapan Jungkook. "Katanya ada seorang pencipta lagu yang menjual lagunya pada perusahaan kita."

"Dan Produser Bang menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja! Dan dia memintamu untuk menyanyikannya."

Jungkook menyerngit bingung. Selama ini perusahannya selalu memakai lagu sendiri untuk ia nyanyikan. Tapi sekarang mengapa produsernya mau membeli sebuah lagu untuk ia nyanyikan.

"Tapi kenapa _noona_?"

Nara yang sedang memeriksa jadwal Jungkook di _tablet_nya mendongak, "Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang menyanyikan lagu itu? kan masih ada penyanyi lain. Lagipula aku baru saja _comeback_."

"Mana kutahu."

"Cih," Jungkook mencibir dan dihadiahi oleh Nara dengan timpukan bantal.

Akhirnya Jungkook mengikuti perkataan sang manager. Ia berjalan menuju ruang produsernya sambil berpikir, mengapa harus dia? Bukannya menolak, hanya saja Jungkook merasa tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal tentang lagu itu dan sang pencipta lagu.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu ruangan produser dan masuk kedalam. Disana hanya ada produsernya dan seseorang yang tidak Jungkook kenal. "Oh, Jeon Jungkook. Silahkan duduk."

Jungkook mengambil tempat dan menunduk pada produsernya dan tamu itu. "Ini perkenalkan dia Kim Wonsik. Dia yang menjual lagunya pada kita."

Jungkook menoleh pada Wonsik dan menunduk. Wonsik melakukan hal yang sama dan kemudian tertawa lebar, Jungkook menyerngit. "Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menulis lagu itu. Aku hanya asistennya."

Produser Bang ikut tertawa dan menganggukan kepala. "Nah, Jungkook, kau mau mendengar lagu itu?"

"Bisakah? Aku sangat penasaran dengan lagunya."

Jungkook, Produser Bang dan Wonsik sedang berada dalam ruang rekaman. Wonsik langsung memutar lagu itu ketika Produser Bang memintanya dan Jungkook sudah siap dalam ruangan.

"Lagunya berjudul Just One Day. Lagunya bercerita tentang seseorang yang menginginkan satu hari terulang dengan kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Karena dia tidak sempat mengatakannya pada kekasihnya…"

Jungkook mendengar dengan cermat penjelasan dari Wonsik tentang maksud dari lagu itu. Dan rasanya Jungkook seperti membaca kisahnya saat ia membaca sepenggal lirik diatas kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Semuanya sangat jelas. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap tulisan paling bawah. Jungkook mencermati tulisan itu dan kemudian matanya membelalak. Meski tulisannya sangat kecil tapi Jungkook masih bisa melihatnya. J-hope, begitu tulisannya.

"Maaf," Jungkook menyela pembicaraan Produser Bang dan Wonsik, "Kau belum mengenalkan siapa pencipta lagu ini. Disini hanya tertulis J-hope"

"Benarkah?" jawab Wonsik. Kemudian dia berpikir, "Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa."

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Produser Bang bertanya. Jungkook tanpa sadar menggenggam kertas itu dengan erat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menanti jawaban Wonsik. Jika benar, jika benar J-hope itu adalah orang yang dimaksud Jungkook. Artinya Hoseok telah kembali.

"Namanya Jung Hoseok."

Suara tarikan napas terdengar kencang diruangan itu. Bibir Jungkook bergetar ketika menyebut nama Hoseok. Oh Tuhan, benarkah itu Hoseok? Apakah itu Hoseok-nya?

Jungkook berdiri dengan linglung, "D-dimana, dimana Hoseok sekarang?"

Wonsik dan Produser Bang sama-sama menatap Jungkook dengan bingung. "Dia bilang akan segera kemari." Tetapi Jungkook tidak mendengarkan Wonsik. Ia langsung saja pergi dari ruang rekaman dan berlari menuju _lobby_ perusahaannya dibawah. Butuh lima lantai ia turun sebelum sampai disana.

Tubuh Jungkook sudah berkeringat sebagian karena ia menggunakan tangga untuk turun. Akan sangat memakan waktu lama jika ia menggunakan _lift_. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa didepan _lobby_ selain beberapa petugas keamanan dan sebagian _fans_nya.

Jungkook kembali kedalam dan bertemu dengan managernya yang membawa sebuah boneka kelinci dan segelintir kertas. "Nara _noona_!" panggil Jungkook.

Nara berhenti, "Ya ampun Jungkookie. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berkeringat dan, kenapa kau tidak diruang rekaman?"

Jungkook malas menjawab pertanyaan managernya, "_Noona_ apa kau melihat seorang pria yang tingginya kira-kira tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hemm, wajahnya lucu dan hidungnya sangat mancung."

Nara menyerngit bingung, "Kau bicara apa sih?" tetapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, tapi tadi ada pria yang memintaku untuk memberikan ini." Nara memberikan boneka dan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Jungkook membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

_Lantai 4 nomor 409_.

Jungkook tertegun, itu adalah ruangan pribadinya. Apakah pria yang dimaksud managernya ini… Jung Hoseok?

"Kau tahu siapa pria ini?"

"Tidak. Dia sangat aneh, memakai topi hingga wajahnya tertutup. Tadi kupikir dia _fans_mu. Tapi dia berkata ada urusan denganmu dan Produser Bang."

Tuhan, semoga dia adalah Jung Hoseok.

"Baik _noona_. Terima kasih." Jungkook memeluk Nara dengan tubuh berkeringat.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa bahagia sekaligus penasaran dan juga takut seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan ketika ia debut dua tahun lalu, dia tidak seperti ini. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan, tetapi menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Dadanya berdegup kencang menanti pertemuannya dengan Hoseok. Jika memang benar ini Hoseok.

Setelah sampai dilantai empat, Jungkook berlari menuju ruangannya yang berada paling sudut. Membuka pintunya dengan tidak sabar dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi Jungkook harus menelan kekecewaan karena dalam ruangannya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia merasa déjà vu dan takut hal yang sama akan terulang kembali. Mungkinkah Hoseok telah pergi meninggalkannya lagi?

"Mencari aku?"

Jungkook yang tadi sudah ingin menangis, terhenyak mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, dan juga sangat ia rindukan. Ia berbalik badan dan menemukan seorang Jung Hoseok berdiri didepannya. Jungkook menangis melihat wajah yang tampan yang begitu ia rindukan selama enam tahun ini. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Wajah Jung Hoseok-nya.

Hoseok tersenyum lembut menatap Jungkook dan mengambil langkah untuk mendekat padanya. Kemudian ia peluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang sama seperti enam tahun lalu yang begitu ia rindukan. Jungkook tumbuh dengan baik, ia semakin tampan tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan lucu padanya. Hoseok memeluk Jungkook lebih erat lagi.

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya melingkar erat dipunggung Hoseok. Airmatanya mengalir terus membasahi kemeja Hosoek. Ia juga mencium aroma tubuh Hoseok yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Meski tubuh Hoseok sudah berada dalam pelukannya tapi Jungkook masih harus mendengar suara dari pria itu. Jungkook ingin memastikan keberadaan Hoseok.

"_Say something, please. Anything_."

Hoseok tetap diam dan itu membuat Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya. Pergerakan Jungkook membuat Hoseok juga menunduk untuk menatap manic Jungkook.

"Hyung, _say something_."

"_I love you_."

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. Apakah ini mimpi? Tadi Hoseok berkata apa?

"_Hyung_, jangan main-main…"

"_I love you_."

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama tapi matanya menyelami mata Hoseok. Mencari kesungguhan dari kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi saat ia menemukan keseriusan, kesungguhan, ketulusan dan sebuah rindu yang begitu dalam dari Hoseok. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca lagi, ia siap untuk menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kookie."

Oh, betapa sungguh ia merindukan panggilan itu dari Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku." Hoseok membawa tangannya pada pipi Jungkook. "Aku sudah sangat jahat padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Aku bahkan tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Maafkan aku."

Jungkook menggeleng, tangannya ia bawa kebelakang leher Hoseok. "Tidak _hyung_. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Hoseok membawa tubuh Jungkook makin dekat dan ia mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu lembut yang menyampaikan semua rasa rindu dan cinta yang dalam. Menjelaskan semua perasaan mereka. Tentang cinta yang belum tersampaikan.

Jungkook membalas ciuman Hoseok tidak kalah lembut. Dia sudah sangat lama menanti hari ini. Ketika Hoseok berada dalam pelukannya dan mereka saling mencintai. Oh, bukankah tadi Hoseok bilang mencintainya? Perlukah ia jawab?

Jungkook menyudahi ciuman mereka. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan dan Jungkook merasa malu. Karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dan Hoseok telah mencurinya.

"_I love you too_, hyung."

Hoseok kembali memeluk tubuh Jungkook. "Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu."

"Aku mengerti."

Tidak ada kata menunggu lama untuk sebuah cinta. Karena mereka yang saling mencintai, pada akhirnya akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Uhm, maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini hahaha….semoga kalian suka ya ^^

Ini original loh. Aku baru pertama kali nulis ff selain Yoonmin yang panjang kaya gini hahaha~


End file.
